


I fear nothing

by honeyflower_bellybower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, Japanese National Team, M/M, Near Future, future!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflower_bellybower/pseuds/honeyflower_bellybower
Summary: After Hajime made such a good job with the Japanese team, scouts from Argentina notice him. The offer has up and down sides, but Hajime has something more important than everything else, and that's halfway round the world.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 69





	I fear nothing

"So, Iwaizumi-san, what do you think are the odds for their win?"

Hajime wondered for an answer. He turned to the players, sweating like mad on the gym tools. His face suddenly changed, as if a thought had struck him, and his polite smile was crushed by a firm gaze.  
"What do you think you’re doing here? Waiting for tea? Come on and start working, little princesses!" He screamed at the players, who were obviously training hard already. They were evidently terrorized by the trainer, and started panting harder.

Hajime cracked a smile, and the observer was quite concerned about the Japanese team’s sake.  
"They’ll win." The trainer whispered, without glaring away from the athletes. His voice was soft now, like a brushing leaves noise.  
"How can you say it so confidently?" Mister Alvaro had an optimistic, open, curios mind, and he saw something in Hajime. Something he could not quite put his finger on, but something he was very interested about.  
"Did you see them? When I screamed just now."

Alvaro thought about it for a second, but apart from the fear on the players’ faces he didn’t remember noticing anything else. "See what? They barely even changed anything."  
He did not blame them, after all, they were clearly hitting it already. He hadn’t found Hajime’s reproach necessary. Quite exaggerated, actually, if you’d ask him.  
"Exactly." He answered indeed, and the observer’s eyes widened in stupor. "It means they were giving their all already."  
He waited for Alvaro to process his words, and their meaning, then finally turned to him with a soft smile. In his eyes shined a light like a star had been caught into them. Pride.  
"I have seen Iran’s game, and I know ours. On the court, luck counts too, but unless it doesn’t abandon us completely, we’ll win."

Alvaro Hernandez, Argentina’s National Team manager, had this memory in his head now, while he watched Japan cheer and Iran cry. He was glad, he thought to himself, he had personally gone to Japan a few weeks earlier to talk to Hajime.  
It was just for the media, after all, he could have sent whoever on his behalf, but he was genuinely interested in Japan’s team. They had been getting lots of easy points in the new season, and he wanted to understand how they’d got so much better.  
Apparently, the reason was the new, young trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Who now screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his fists to the sky in celebration.  
When they were over saluting the losing team, Japan’s players all ran to hug him and the coach, and the baby smile on his face made Alvaro question his memories about his devil-like screaming.

"Señor Iwaizumi!" Alvaro called, as he approached the Japanese.  
"Ah, Alvaro-san." They greeted each other with polite smiles and a handshake, then settled for a chat.

"First of all, congratulations! Looks like you were right." Remembered the manager, and Hajime only took a few seconds to get the memory back in his head.  
He shook his head lightly, searching for words. "I just believed in who I knew could make it."  
"And you gave them the weapons to make it." Alvaro added.  
"Nah, they already had those on their own. I just polished them."

"A great job indeed. And seeing that great job, I have an offer for you. You see, Argentina has many weapons itself, but we would very much need someone like you to polish them."  
"You’re saying…"  
"Yes, señor Iwaizumi. I’m offering you to train Argentina’s National Team for next season."  
"That’s… huge. I, I don’t know what to say."  
"I know it would imply great changes, we’re talking about travelling to the other side of the globe, but as you surely know Argentina is an important bunch of points higher than Japan in the ranking. Changing to this team would spike your young carrier up in the big names, especially with it being on my specific request."  
It was not only that. Iwaizumi knew his economy would largely benefit from this change, too, and his position would have been more highly considered.  
"I perfectly understand that, and I would love to work with such a prepared team, but… Japan is my home, and these guys are my friends. I’ve known some of them since high school. I need to think this through." He concluded, gesturing to the team beside him.  
"You are absolutely right, moving to Argentina would be a jump in the blue for you…"

"That’s…" Hajime could not stop himself from interrupting. "Not completely correct."

Alvaro’s eyes gleamed at that. It seemed like a very good sign. "What do you mean? You have contacts in Argentina?"  
Hajime thought wisely about the words he was going to use. It had been quite some time since the last time he checked on the real state of his relationship with his “contact”, and had started to see he wasn’t quite satisfied with it. "Someone very important to me lives there."  
He gazed behind Alvaro, towards the spot where the Argentine team and relatives were enjoying the match. He met eyes with someone, and hid a smile.

The second Alvaro turned his head to see who that could be, a body lotion scented tornado launched himself past him, right in Hajime’s arms. When his visual was clear of puffy brown hair, Alvaro could finally focus the guy, and recognized him.  
"Tooru!" He panted, as the player ignored him.

"Iwa-chan!" He bawled, crushing against the trainer’s chest. Hajime giggled like a grade school kid, and hugged the player back, mashing his eyes closed. The sweet scene lasted around three seconds before they both let go. They then stood in front of one another, with evil grins, both trying to stand the straightest (bruh neither of them could ever do anything straight) in order to result the highest. Which was clearly Tooru, but Hajime wouldn’t let him have it easy.

"I won my last game." Tooru fizzled, in Japanese.  
"I did, too." Hajime replied.

The gazing contest could have gone on for forever. Luckily, Alvaro wasn’t ready to take any of that trash.  
"Señor Iwaizumi," he said, to gain his attention back. "I’ll give you time until this season ends to decide, and I really hope you accept."  
Completely turned back to his professional self, Hajime nodded and smiled politely.  
"I’ll think about it wisely. Thank you, Alvaro-san."

The manager shook hands with him, then faced the Argentine group to lead back to it. He turned one last time to Tooru, to shout him a warning in a very different tone.  
"Tooru, trata de no hacer tarde como siempre, que vamos a volver al hotel en un rato."  
"Ya voy, Alvaro." Tooru answered, waving him with a hand.  
He then turned back to Hajime, to find he was grinning at him viciously.

"What?" He asked, quite warily.  
"You’re cute when you speak Spanish." The trainer replied, clearly having fun teasing Tooru.  
But of course the player wouldn’t even dream of rejecting a compliment from Hajime, and so he leaned closer, eyes sharpening.  
"Do I?"  
Hajime nodded, accepting Toru in his embrace and circling his waist with his fingers.  
"Yes. But you look even cuter when you don’t speak at all."  
"Mean!" Tooru hissed, and attempted to push himself back out of Hajime’s arms. Unfortunately, the National Team physical trainer was stronger than him, who in the end wasn’t even trying.  
So he pouted, to manifest his dissent, but Hajime wasn’t over yet.  
"For example, in bed under me." He breathed out against his neck, and Tooru’s throat went suddenly dry.  
"Iwa-chan…" He reproved, slightly convinced.

Finally, Hajime burst into laughing, and Little Baby Tooru pouted again. But when the trainer’s eyes opened back and met his, he couldn’t be angry at him anymore.

"Ah, right." He then suddenly remembered. "What was Alvaro telling you about?"  
Hajime’s laugh died almost instantly, and his fingers clenched a bit tighter on Tooru’s shirt.  
"Oh, uhm, he was… he offered me to train Argentina’s team." He said, casually.  
Tooru’s eyes widened, and he slammed his hands on Hajime’s chest so hard he would’ve hurt anybody else.  
"But that’s awesome! That’s a huge opportunity!"  
It only took him a second to realize what Hajime’s expression meant, and to completely transform his own.

His gaze fell to the ground, and his hands lost strength. His smile disappeared. He leaned half a step closer, just to make him feel his body heat. Just to tell him he was there.  
"It would make your carrier fly." He murmured.  
"I know." Hajime replied, voice as scratching as sandpaper.  
"Higher league teams is what you’ve worked for."  
"I know."  
Tooru didn’t mention what he most was thinking of, because he was sure Hajime knew that too.

He forced himself to smile a bit and searched for Hajime’s gaze.  
"You’ve been putting so much energy in this team, and your family is here too. If you want to stay, stay. You can’t revolve your life around me." He stated, trying to keep his voice silly. He was serious though, and his voice cracked. "You have to think about your future and-"

"But you are my future." Hajime interrupted, suddenly shaking Tooru from the shoulders. His eyes had their light back, like he’d just woken up. "I want you to be."

Tooru stared at Hajime in total disbelief, and if it wasn’t for the trainer holding him still he would probably have fallen to the ground.  
Hajime breathed a laugh.  
"We’ve been together for… forever! And if I need to travel half the world to keep things that way, so be it."  
"Iwa-cha-"

"I’ll move to Argentina. I’ll accept the offer, live what I’ve dreamed for, train you dead," he stopped for a second here, just to let Tooru shiver at the idea. "and then I’ll ask you to marry me."  
The place was crowded, the noise was crashing, but for them, after that sentence, everything went silent.

Tooru thought his eyes were about to melt, for how watery they had become, and his heart felt like a stone; heavy, enlarging, it was taking all the space in his chest, pressing against his lungs and making him ache all over. He could barely stand, and he wasn’t sure he was breathing.

"What?" He crackled.

"Yes, why not?" Hajime blurted out, before starting to actually think about the words that had flown out of his mouth. "Be prepared, because I’ll be damn nervous when I’ll ask you." He was sweating now, a face like he was about to puke.  
"Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I’ll say yes." Tooru burst out with, throwing his arms around Hajime’s neck, and he actually seemed even more worried than him, but happier too.  
Hajime took a few seconds to realize reality, then wrapped his arms around Tooru and stuffed his head in the player’s shoulder.

"Why would I?" He asked, ironically. "As long as you’re by my side, I fear nothing."


End file.
